Rise of the Shadow Lord
by Leofort
Summary: Hadrian's brother is bwl and Dumbledore is being a Manipulative fellow.


My name is Hadrian James Regulus Potter Black Heir to the Noble and Ancient House of Black brother of the Boy wonder Julius James Sirius Potter Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter both of us fraternal twins and the sons of Lord James Cauis Potter and Lady Lily Rose Potter and well iam the godson of Sirius Orion Potter formerly Black he was the former Black heir until he was disowned and his brother Regulus Aructurus Black was killed by the recent Dark Lord Voldemort. it only has been 10 years since the life of the Potter family had changed that was when my dear twin older brother was declared the Boy Who Lived as he escaped with a L scar on his left temple which Dumbledore thought stood for Light while i think it stands for Loser. Anyway i escaped with a thunder like scar on the right side of my for head but Dumbledore had dismissed the idea as backlash of his twin's hidden powers.

Harry was at a young age left alone yes his parents did look after him and all but they didn't notice him much as they spend much time with Julius taaking him out practically everyday and brought him many toys yes and he was slightly spoilt but not rotten. He was as arrogant as any Gryffindor. At a young age Harry had read through the books at Potter family library and he found out he was a natural at both occlumency and leglimency as well as potions and wandless magic which to him was hard to master but with time he will be able to use it to it's full advantage. Harry had learnt many powerfull advanced spells with a wand he had nicked from some guy call Mundungnus Flecther. The wand was very weak one but however Harry was able to use it and knew many border line Dark Spells along with all the so called Light spells the books from the library was able to provide. Harry learned Charms, Offensive and defensive spells along with much curses and Potions all these were the only subjects he was intrested in but learned some other subjects from the Hogwarts Carriculmn.

Harry had been waiting to get his hands on the Black family Library as it contained many ancient tomes on offensive spells. Harry was the next heir to the House of Black because Sirius had been disowned and was able to take the Potter Name because James Potter had blood adopted him as his brother and his brother Regulus Black was killed and Harry through his grandmother Serenity Alena Black Potter sister of Orion Phineas Black was the next in line ascension as heir to the House of Black as one person was only allowed to be the head of one line and Julius was heir to the House of Potter.

Julius Potter spat Hadrian as if it was a curse and from within his mind as he watched from the shadows of Potter Manor, the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. The boy who shares my blood. How I loathe thee, Julius Potter.' His fierce green eyes watched as the heavy, as his mother preferred to say, boy lion down some more pancakes, with Lily Potter placing more down on his plate and James Potter beaming at him. How is it that we share the same blood, yet are so different? He doesn't even act like a Potter. More like a pig to me.

Today was the day that the Potters had decided to venture out to Diagon Alley and buy them school supplies for their first year at Hogwarts. Rather, buy Julius supplies, only remembering young Hadrian once he had cleared his throat to remind them of his presence.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In Diagon Alley

The tiny bell on the door jingled when they stepped in, alerting the wand maker to their presence. Harry would bet his left arm Ollivander already knew they were coming. His suspicions were confirmed when the old man said merrily, "Ah, the Potters. I knew I'd be seeing you four today!"

He turned to Julius Mr Potter you first

After 3 wands Julius had gotten a Cherry and Dragon Heartsting Ollivander said rather stiff but good for Transfiguration 7 galleons please

A True Gryffindor! I knew it!" James exclaimed proudly as he looked at his son proudly. Lily gave her son a hug as James paid for the wand, and watched as Harry took his turn. Julius watched grumpily as the attention was taken away from him, and shot glare towards his brother.

Lily had given good luck look

Ollivander turned to Harry. Ah Mr Hadrian Potter Ollivander gave Harry a nod and a warm smile. "Shall we?"

Harry walked forward slowly, and instead of waving wands around wildly, closed his eyes and felt for his magic. He read in a book that wizards and witches should be able to feel a calling towards certain animals or wands that were meant to bond with them. He figured that if any wand in here would suit him, he'd be able to feel it. Without opening his eyes, he reached out his hand and his magic responded to his call. Slowly, two wands came out of Ollivander's storage in the back and placed themselves before Harry.

"What's going on?" Harry asked. "Do I use both of these wands, Mr. Ollivander?"

Ollivander studied both wands carefully before removing them from their respective boxes. Holding up the wand beside Harry's right hand, he spoke, "What you have here, Mr. Potter is a wand. It is just shy of a foot long, Holly and a blend of Yew with a Phoenix feather combined with a Dragon Heartstring core." Placing the wand in Harry's hand, he carefully lifted the second wand to his eyes for examination. Gasping in surprise, he turned to Harry and whispered, "Your first wand is Twin to the Dark Lord's, Your second one is13 inches long, made of Black Wood and contains a core of a Basalisk Heartstring suspended in the Tears of a Phoenix. If I remember correctly, this wand was made by me a few decades ago when a young man named Tom Riddle provided the Basilisk heartstring . It appears as though you have a choice to make young Potter, and not an easy one to choose."

Harry paled at the information about his wands, and became somewhat frightened that he had ties to two of the most fearful beasts known to the magical world. He turned towards his parents, who were examining him carefully, and James said, "Well it's an obvious choice. He'll take the first wand and fight for the Light, just like all Potters do."

"I'm afraid that's not your choice to make," Ollivander said. "Nor is it the choice that young Harry is to make. You see, this Phoenix feather is part of a pair. The other resides in the wand of the Dark Lord. So the choice isn't as simple as choose to fight for the Light or the Dark, because any wand or wizard can fight for the beliefs of either side." Turning towards Harry and peering into his eyes, he continued, "You will need both of these wands. Only time will tell which wand will suit your destiny more. I am expecting great things from you. But remember, the Dark Lord did great things as well. Terrible, yes. But great indeed." .

Ollivander looked at James. "That will be 100 galleons."

James looked astonished. "100 galleons?! Why so expensive?! Julius's was only 12!"

"The materials are amazingly hard to come by. 100 galleons." Ollivander repeated.

Sighing, Lily pulled out some galleons, and counted the correct amount, before handing it to the wand maker. When the group of Potters left the shop

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When the Potters finally left the shop, James turned to Harry. Glaring, he said, "I have no idea what's wrong with you, and Watch yourself, Harry. I leave you to your shopping. Meet us back at the Leaky Cauldron in 3 hours. Come Lily, Julius. James walked away, with Julius in toe.

Harry just walked away.

Making his way to multiple bookstores, Harry found and paid for his books, picking up a few extra as he went along. He deposited them all in his bag after shrinking them, using a spell he found in one of his books. Making his way down to Madam Malkin's, he watched as his family walked away with Julius's robes, the heavy boy looking oddly smug.

Walking into the shop, he saw Madam Malking attending to a young blonde boy, looking around his age. An older looking form of him stood at his shoulder talking to another blonde. He recognized the man. Lucius Malfoy. A Prominent Pureblood Family in the wizarding world, and powerful to boot. This must have been his family.

The boy caught him looking. "Hello there," the boy said. Harry turned his attention to him as Lucius and his wife looked from their son to him. "Off to Hogwarts?"

"Yes I am. I assume you to be going as well?" Harry asked

The boy nodded. "Yes, I'm in first-year, same as you most likely. I don't think we've been properly introduced. I am Draconian Lucian Alejandronis Malfoy Heir to the Ancient House of Malfoy He said, greeting Harry with nod and gesture. Lucius and his wife were still watching them.

Iam Hadrian James Regulus Potter Black Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black and the youngest member of the Ancient House of Potter son of James Arthur Potter and Lily Rose Potter and sadly the unfortunate brother of the Boy Who Lived Julius James Sirius Potter and by the Sun i apolagize for the past mistake of my ancestors and Lord and Lady Malfoy as well I extend these atonements to you. to the great mountains, the wind bows." And Harry did just that, bowing deeply.

Lucius smiled slightly, his eyes scanning the boy. Black robes, shoulder length black hair, and dark green eyes. This boy a Potter He knew the pureblood courtesies, however, and that alone made Lucius inclined think of him in high standard. By Fire and Water, atonement thanked.

Harry had shook hands with the elder Malfoy

Madam Malkin let out a breath, Harry noticed, as he took Lucius's hand. Yes, it was the man's left hand, and he knew what was on his arm. He supposed she was surprised that hadn't come to trading spells. Releasing his hand, he said, "It was a pleasure to meet you sir. Mrs. Malfoy," the woman shot him a small smile, and Harry noticed how she didn't hold her nose up now, while before it showed subtle condescension. "I shall see you at school, Draco."

As Harry walked away to get fitted Lucius turned to Draco I want you to befriend him and protect him in whatever manor necessary for that I give you my full permission.

Why father asked Draco

Slytherins always Stand togther no matter what as Dracos's eye widened

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Next Harry's trip was to Gringotts.

Harry at the young age of 7 had become friendly with the goblins and they had helped him with invest money from the Black Family Trust which was set up by the Black family for it's heir. He couldn't touch the Black Family Vault until he reached the age of 13 so Harry had invested much money from the Black and Potter trust which was set up for him in many business with the help of the goblins and had made a large fortune so he had made his goblin friend Romask his account manager over the Black Estate as well as the Fortune he had Just made which was put under the name Xanthus Family Vault and estate because his parents wouldn't even be able to touch it.

He had business with his his account manager as Harry couldn't access the Black family Fortune until he could become Lord Black which was at the age of 13 and the Black family were among the richest most Powerful and Ancient Families.

Ah Romask How has your Business been asked Harry as he saw his Account Manager and Old friend

Oh it all goes well my friend thanks to you replied Romask

May I ask what you need today Hadrian asked the goblin

I need the audit for the Black Estate and the Xanthus Estate

ofcourse replied the goblin as he gave Harry a paper which contained

**Black Estate**

Black family vault - No 3 - 24 billion galleons, 3 billion precious stones, 3 billion family jewelleries and heirlooms, Black family Library

Blact Trust - No 7001 - 8 million galleons

**Black residences**

Balck Manor in London contains 32 rooms

Balck Manor in Wales contains 30 rooms

Balck Manor in Scotland contains 33 rooms

Balck House in Diagon Alley contains 9 rooms

Balck Manor in Dublin contains 32 rooms

Balck Castle in Star Island owned by the Black family contains 700 rooms ( castle is near a magical forest in the island)

**Owner of**

30% Borgin and Burkes

50% Oliven's Potions

50% Apen's Apothacary

35% Knockturn Pets

25% Brandon's Black Books

64% Raven's Rook

25% Quality Qudiditch Supplies

42% Flourish and Blotts

36% Magical Menagrie

65% Daily Prophet

30% Magical Zoo

61% Gringotts

54% Zonkos

62% Mort's Inn

58% Portens Parius

Makes 50 Million Galleons from shares.

**Xanthus Estate**

Xanthus Family Vault - No 8002- 6 billion galleons

**Xanthus Residences**

Xanthus Home in Diagon Alley 6 rooms.

**Owner of**

30% Borgin and Burkes

12% Oliven's Potions

9% Apen's Apothacary

12% Knockturn Pets

20% Raven's Rook

19% Quality Qudiditch Supplies

13% Flourish and Blotts

12% Magical Menagrie

3% Daily Prophet

12% Magical Zoo

9% Gringotts

13% Zonkos

14% Mort's Inn

12% Portens Parius

60% Magical Brooms

Makes 35 million galleons per year

Currently the 2nd riches family in Britain

Estate currently managed by Romask the Shrewd

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After gringotts Harry decided to visit Knockturn Pets and was surprised to find a half way grown Phoenix which had recently hatched and Harry brought it for a million galleons afterall Phoenixes were rare creatures and was useful as a familiar afterall their tears could heal any wound and they were strong creatures and could carry a large amount of weight, their song could give courage, hope, happiness and strength and they could travel to anywere (flashing) in a minute. Harry named the Phoenix Horus and had binded it to be his familiar which could cause a connection between eachother and could contact eachother using images as Phoenixes couldn't talk.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

AN

Harry will get another Familiar i promise so you vote which one and Harry speaks Parseltounge as well

Owner of


End file.
